Just Adorable
by callmesnowy68
Summary: One shots of Bechloe being FREAKING adorable as always. Mostly fluff. Open to prompts.
1. Breakfast in Bed

**After the Tumblr explosion of Bechloe/Sendrick I needed some fluff. Lots of it. While I did find some I felt the strong need to contribute. So enjoy.**

* * *

I carried a tray with assorted breakfast foods into the bedroom. Beca was still lying there in her little bundle of blankets. God how was it possible for someone to be this FREAKING adorable? It was seriously unfathomable but here she was. I placed the tray on the bedside table and jumped on top of Beca. This of course startled her, causing her to go into a panicked frenzy.

'What the hell?! Huh? What?' She swatted the blankets away and saw me hovering over her with a smile. 'Dude seriously? This is the wake up call I get?'

I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. Even sleepy Beca reacted to my body just the way I wanted it to. Just as it always has been. She recovered from the shock and pulled my closer to her, running her hands through my hair. I sat up and pulled away.

'Just as I was starting to like this wake up call.' She pouted.

'I made you breakfast.' I jumped excitedly, to which Beca groaned reminding me that I was still sitting on top of her. 'Sorry.' I pushed myself off to sit next to her but she quickly rolled over, sprawling the blankets on top of me as she caught me underneath her.

'I didn't say I wanted you to move.' She pushed aside the blankets and kissed me. She was being extremely mean at this point. Her lips touched mine briefly before she backed away slowly. Each kiss was painstakingly longer than the next. I tried to meet her lips with mine but each time she would tease me. Two could play at this game. My hand travelled slowly along her leg, brushing her thigh. I continued to slip underneath her singlet and trace the lines of her back. When she came closer to kiss me I moved and placed kisses along her jawline. She knew what I was doing and played her next card. Her body slowly grinded against mine building up friction.

'You are cruel.' I hissed as my voice started to become breathy.

'Oh I know.' She kissed me before I could rebut. This time I deepened the kiss before she had a chance to move away. She complied because she never managed to control herself for long. That's what I loved about her. Even now I still had this effect on her as she did for me. This tiny human being was going to be the absolute death of me. I spun on top again but I managed to rock the bed a little too hard, shaking the bedside table. I sat up still straddling her and remembered the whole reason for the morning bombardment.

'Breakfast. I made you breakfast.'

'There is something else I'd rather eat.' Beca quipped as her face came to meet mine.

'Seriously Beca it's getting cold.' I pursed my lips and gave her my puppy dog eyes that I knew she was a sucker for. She huffed with a smile.

'Fine.' She sat up properly and leaned on the bed frame as I placed the tray on her lap and sat next to her. 'My legs are cold now.'

'Stop complaining you have your own bed and breakfast.' I kissed her cheek. Her pretending to be annoyed was adorable.

'You're heartless. You know that. Scaring me half to death and not even letting me have my morning dosage of Chloe. Heartless.'

'Yes absolutely.' I continually kissed her cheek until she couldn't help but smirk.

'Ok so why is there enough food to feed a village sitting on my lap instead of you? Is there an occasion I'm missing?'

'I just felt like doing something nice for the first day back. Besides none of the other girls are back yet so I figured why not make a day of it.'

'You have to stop.' She spoke seriously.

'Stop?'

'Stop being so freaking adorable you dork.'

'I'm sorry I can't. You knew this when you kissed me back that night. You knew that there was no turning back.'

'That I did.' Her fingers hooked onto my jawline and drew me closer so she could kiss me.

'Now eat your breakfast. You're going to need the energy.'

'Oh I see what you are doing now. You're fueling me up so I can be your little sex pony for the rest of the day.'

'Do you have a problem with that?' I smirked.

'I feel so used.' She placed her hand on her chest playfully and stuck an overdramatised look of shock on her face.

'Oh that's fine then. If you don't want to have sex we could always go watch a movie. Hmm let me think what about The Notebook? I'll go get it now.' I devilishly threatened, knowing how much Beca Mitchell hated movies especially the predictably sweet and corny movies. She pressed against my arm, stopping me.

'God use me all you want but don't you dare think about it.' The look on her face was so cute. It was her "I'm pretending to be intimidating but not really" look, at least that's what I called it.

'I would never.' I kissed her. 'Now eat.' I grabbed a waffle and pressed it against her lips while her eyes were still closed.

'I'm honestly feeling attacked right now.' She mumbled through the bite of waffle she was eating. 'Wow this is good. You need to make me breakfast in bed more often.'

'Well that's only if you give me a reason to.' I smirked. Beca's reply was cut short as the door opened.

'Stacie?' I got up and ran towards her. I stumbled my way over to give her a hug.

'Oh hey Chloe. _Beca_.' I think I caught a smirk before her face gave out to a full blown grin.

'Yeah we're just having breakfast. Well Beca is. You know how she is. If I don't feed her she will honestly forget to eat.'

'Not true.' She called from the bed.

'When did you get here?'

'Just then actually. I was supposed to get in a little later but I might have over estimated the travel time a little. There was a certain someone helping me but you know hunter.' She gestured to her crotch. Yep everyone knew hunter.

'Do you need help with your bags?'

'Yeah sure.'

'Cool. I'll be down in a second.'

'Yeah…Sure.' I might of imagined it but she arched her eyebrow slightly before she left.

'So much for sex.' Beca huffed. I went over to kiss her good-bye. I paused at the door beforehand and turned.

'You know we have to tell them right?'

'Yeah I know. Soon I promise.' And with that I was out the door with a smile.

* * *

 **Basically a compile of One-shots unless you guys really want part 2. Also totally open to one-shot prompts.**


	2. Fire hazard

**Another one-shot not part 2.**

* * *

It was such a magnificent sight. I walked into the Bella kitchen and there was Beca Mitchell. But not brooding "I'm too cool" Beca. It was "shamelessly rocking out to Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi while making pancakes" Beca. She was dancing around in the kitchen pretending the spatula was the mic.

'WOAAOO I'm living on a pray-' she turned and saw me. Immediately she yanked out her earphones and resumed a normal pancake stirring stance.

'God you are adorable.' I smiled.

'Shut up. You didn't see anything. Nothing. You hear me Beale?' She threatened. She was cute when she was mad, or pretending to be.

'Scouts honour.' I held my hand up.

'You weren't even a scout.' She scowled. I walked over and came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

'I'm sorry. I promise. My lips are sealed.' I hummed against her neck.

'Hmmm.' I rocked slightly, side to side, leading Beca with me. She got distracted and stopped stirring for a second but she quickly recovered. 'Do you want some?'

'Always.'

'I meant the pancakes.'

'Yeah that too.' I smirked against her neck. She reached her hand over to me and touched my cheek.

'You are going to have to release me if you want food.'

'Well that's no fun.' I reluctantly let go and sat on the kitchen counter but not before I dipped my finger in the batter and tasted it.

'Hey. Watch it or your fingers are gone.'

'That will only really hinder you.' I flashed a devilish grin. I got off the counter and started to rummage through the cupboards.

'What are you doing?'

'Oh nothing.' I grabbed a pack of chocolate chips and opened them. Just as Beca turned the stove on I poured some in the mix.

'What the hell is rat poop doing in my pancakes?'

'I like choc chip pancakes.'

'You are the worst. Ruining my pancakes and all.'

'But you love me.'

'Not right now.' She tried to keep a straight face.

'You know you're very cute when you're frustrated.' I came closer looped my arms around her neck. She ducked underneath them and continued with her cooking.

'And you're very annoying.' She poured some of the mixture in the pan.

'You don't mean that.'

'Yes I do.' She took my silence as a bad sign. I pouted my lips at her and crinkled my brow. Of course I was just playing with her but she still worried. 'I'm sorry.' She kissed me and I drew her closer. After a few pecks she pulled away leaving me with the lingering sensation of her lips.

'Now would you please just sit still so I can make you some chocolate chip pancakes?'

'I'll try.' She flipped a pancake onto the spare plate she had on the table and poured some more mix into the pan.

'Come here.'

'What?'

'I want to kiss you.' She pressed her lips quickly against mine before pulling away. I caught her arm as she was leaving me. I shook my head at her. 'That was not a kiss.' I pulled her closer and kissed her. After an extra second she submitted. I teased her lips with my tongue, asking for entrance that Beca happily gave. My arms were wrapped around her as she stood in between my legs. Her hands trailed along my outer thigh and I moaned. I could feel her smirk against my lips. My legs wrapped around Beca's waist and tugged her closer to me. I played with the edge of her shirt as she ran her fingers up my back. Everything around us seemed to disappear. That was until the fire alarm went off. We jumped apart and faced the stove. The pancake sat on the stove so long it caught on fire.

'Shit.' Beca grabbed a tea towel and started beating the fire. The other Bella's raced down to see what all the commotion was about. Beca managed to put out the fire as they all burst through the door.

'What the bloody hell happened here?' Amy yelled.

'Um. I burnt my pancakes.' Beca sheepily replied.

'How did you manage that?' Cynthia Rose added.

'I um… Got distracted.'

'Oh distracted huh?' Stacie implied but no one caught her on what she it was she was implying.

'Becs it's the second time this has happened. You're a tiny walking hazard.' Amy huffed. 'We are going to have to ban you from cooking.'

'What? You can't do that.' She protested.

'Well if we want to keep this house from burning down we can.'

'But-'

'But what?'

'Nothing.' She huffed and shot me a deadly glare. Everyone slowly made their way out of the kitchen. 'I officially hate you.'

'I'm sorry.' I stiffened a laugh.

'This isn't funny. Everyone thinks I suck at cooking now. Which I don't. You are the reason for these fires.' She pointed at me.

'I wasn't even there the first time.'

'Yeah but I could see you in a TOWEL answering the door flirting with however it was.'

'1. I was not flirting and 2. You should have kept your toner in your pants.' I joked. 'But I am very sorry.' I hoped off the bench and hugged her. She still had her arms crossed refusing to give in.

'Nope. This is not working.'

'Just think of it this way. Now I'm your own personal chef, among other things.' I held her tighter and eventually she relented.

'You're squishing me.'

'Oh I'm sorry.' I let go.

'I still hate you.' Her scowl was getting a work out today.

'I'm really sorry Beca. I know you are an amazing cook. I shouldn't have kissed you. I promise I won't do it again.'

'Woooah let's not be too rash about this. Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I want the kissing to stop.'

'Oh that's never going to stop.' I kissed her lightly on her cheek and went for the only pancake that survived. I bit into in. 'Wow this is good.'

'My pancakes are the best.' I fed her some. 'The choc chips were a good idea.'

'I know right?' I pulled her closer and kissed her. 'Mmm you taste sweet.' She laughed a little and then turned her attention to the stove.

'Now what?' She huffed.

'We could always go to Diner and get some breakfast.' I suggested.

'We don't have much of a choice now do we.' I laughed and she shot me a glare.

'I'm sorry. Come on my treat.'

'It's better be.'

* * *

 **Send me some prompts :)**


	3. Treehouse

**Just another One-shot because Bechloe feels basically though I am planning part 2 for Breakfast In Bed one-shot**

* * *

'Come. I want to show you something.' Beca pulled me by my arm. We had just had our official "Introducing me as the girlfriend" lunch with her father. It went surprisingly well despite Beca's previous fears. On the trip over she was hyperventilating, slightly.

* * *

'God this is going to be horrible.' Beca sat in the passenger seat, nervously playing with her hands.

'Becs I think you might be not be giving him much credit here.'

'Really? He barely liked me dating boys. What the hell is he going to do when I tell him I'm dating a girl?'

'His your dad. Tell him that you're happy and that's all that matters. Besides your dad already loves me.'

'Yeah because he thinks that you're my best friend.'

'Well I am.'

'Yeah my best friend who I have lots of sex with.'

'Great sex at that.' I smirked.

'Chlo I'm being serious.'

'I know.' I placed a hand on her lap. 'But I do believe that he is a lot more understanding than you may think. And if not I'm still here. I'm not leaving. And if totally necessary I can punch him in the face.'

'Chloe Beale coming to my rescue by threatening to hit someone? Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?'

'Hey if someone hurts my girlfriend I am damn well sure going to protect her.'

'Your protective side is kind of hot you know?' I could hear her smile.

'Yeah well someone's got to protect the tiny people of the world.' I grinned.

'Oh you say the sweetest things to me Beale.'

* * *

She dragged me out the backyard. I almost tripped over the patio as she did.

'Beca slow down. You going to make me fall over.' I stumbled to caught up with her. I was unfamiliar with this Beca, this excitable Beca with a child-like restlessness. I'd only had the luxury of witnessing it once before. 'What is it?' I laughed.

'Here.' We stood in the middle of her backyard. I was confused because all I could see was grass that needed cutting, some trees and an old retired swing set that probably has not been used for a very long time.

'What am I suppose to be looking at?'

'Look up.' I did as I was told and I saw a rustic cubby house hiding behind the leaf filled branches. How did I miss that? 'This was my hiding spot. The one place I always felt safe.' She shyly smiled towards her feet. 'Come on.' She led me to the ladder hiding behind the tree. She stopped at the base, letting me climb up first. As I did I could hear Beca follow behind me. My body jolted when I felt her hand on my ass.

'You're very handsy Mitchell. If you're not careful I'm going to fall.'

'It's not my fault you have a really nice ass and besides I'll catch you if you fall.'

'Wow you must really be in a mood today.'

'Yeah it sounded better in my head.' I offered her my hand as I stood up on the deck of the tree house. She took it and when she found her footing I drew her in, kissing her.

'No I like this Beca.'

'And what? My general cheery attitude not good enough for you?' The sarcasm returned.

'I love every and all sides of my adorably, brooding and sexy-talented Beca Mitchell.' I kissed her again.

'No more tainting this holy space.' She pulled away and led me inside the tree house.

'You're the one who grabbed my ass.'

'And a nice ass that is.' I didn't need to see her to know that there was a giant smirk spread across her face. The inside did not look like the average 8 year old's cubby room. There were band posters plastered all over the walls and blank music sheets on a child's furniture set.

'You were a music nerd even when were in tinier human form?' I smiled.

'Shut up Beale.'

'I can just imagine little Beca jamming out to her Walkman in this room.'

'I might have been.'

'That's so cute.'

'Yeah because I'm just the adorablest human being ever.' She quipped. Beca looked around. The nostalgia was all over her face. Her eyes lit up like the stars. Her hands brushed over the empty sheet music and the gaps . She was almost as tall as the roof whereas I had to crouch down a little. 'I use to come up here to think.' She motioned towards the door leading to the other side of the cubby house. She walked to the ledge and sat down, patting the spot next to her for me. I followed the gesture and sat next to her, taking a hold of her hand. My fingers slipped perfectly between hers. Beca rested her head on my shoulder. 'When I was little, this place was the place where I let my imagination run free. In short it meant hanging out with my imaginary friends.'

'You had imaginary friends?'

'Yes Fred and Lucia.'

'I never would have guessed.'

'Yeah well I didn't really have a lot of friends until you. Until the Bella's.' Her tone changed. She was being very serious. I hugged her right arm with both of mine for comfort but I didn't speak. 'Then as I grew older I would come here to hide from my parents because they fought all the time. And this was the one place I felt safe because when I was up here it was as if nothing else in the world mattered and all the drama fell away. I never thought I could feel that anywhere else. Until then I met you.' I looked up at her. She didn't look up. Instead she kept staring at my hand and playing with my fingers. 'Because of you, I joined the Bellas and found a family. Because of you, I realised what it felt like to love and be loved and Because of you, I feel safe wherever I go. You're my home Chlo.' She slowly looked up and met my eyes. These moments are the moments I live for. There were very few moments that Beca allowed herself to be vulnerable, especially to me.

'You're my home too Beca. I love you so ridiculously much. It took us a long time to get here, what with Jesse and everything but I'm so glad we are finally here. I wouldn't change a single thing.' Her hand reached over and brushed my cheek with her thumb. She leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I edged closer and got lost in her taste, her scent, her everything. So much so I almost fell out of the tree house.

'Oh Shit.' I laughed gripping Beca tightly.

'God you're hopeless.' She chuckled, shaking her head.

'Yeah I know but as along as you're there to catch me,' I tugged at her sleeve.

'Always.' She stood up and offered me a hand to help me up. 'Now let's get out of here before you get the both of us killed.'

'I'm not that bad.' She paused and raised her eyebrow at me.'…Shut up.'


	4. Camping

**M RATING WARNING. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SMUT THEN SKIP/ IGNORE THIS CHAPTER (A little fluffy in at the beginning though).** **Based off anon prompt: Can you do a one shot where Beca and Chloe fuck in a tent?**

* * *

'I hate you so much right now.' Beca complained as we were hiking through the woods, getting to the marked campgrounds. She was kicking up the dry leaves and dead bark on the ground.

'Trust me. It's going to be a great weekend.'

'Oh really? We are camping. I hate camping. Do you not remember the last time I trusted you with camping? Aubrey's boot camp was not fun.'

'But we did find our sound again. It was productive.'

'Yeah but the experience itself has ruined tents for me forever.'

'This is because if I recall you had several body parts touching you but none of them were mine.'

'Oh and you were going to start something with all the other Bella's watching?'

'I couldn't even if I wanted to because you were Miss. Unavaliable.'

'Point. I still hate you though. Nature and me do not mix especially when there are much bigger things out there that can kill me.'

'Most things are bigger than you Becs.'

'You are not doing anything to help your cause right now.' I caught her arm so she would face me.

'Hey.' She was being coy, refusing to look me in the eye. ' _Hey_. Have a little more faith in me. And look, here we are.' I pointed towards the small, secluded field. Near the centre rocks were set up in a circle for the campfire and there was a perfectly sized area off to the side for our tent.

'This ...doesn't actually look that bad.' She admitted.

'See? This is why you need to have a little more faith in me.' I smiled triumphantly. 'Now come help me set up the tent.'

* * *

By sundown camp was set. After putting together the tent Beca looked for firewood as I unpacked our bags. What Beca didn't know was that I might have put more thought into planning the weekend that she was led to believe. I packed extra sheets, twinkle lights, rose petals and a cute arrangement of pillows.

I zipped up the tent before she came back with the firewood.

We sat by the fire roasting marshmallows. Beca used her fingers to play with the marshmallow. She tried to wipe it on me.

'God no. Beca stop. It's sticky. Why must you be such a child?'

'Yeah but you love me because of it.' She bit into the remaining marshmallow.

'That really gross.' I chuckled, shaking my head. The love of my life was a 5 year old. 'You're extremely cute.'

'What do you expect? This is what you get for bringing me into the woods with no source of wifi or entertainment so I have resulted to the amusement of playing with my food.'

'Oh yes whatever are we going to do?' I stood up and slowly made my way to the tent. ' Just me and you. Alone. In the woods. With nobody for miles.' I unzipped the tent to reveal a cozy bed made of cute pillows and the rose petals were spread on top with the twinkle lights hung at the sides.

'Oh. Oooh. So this whole weekend was a ploy to get in my pants huh?'

'You make it sound so terrible. I wanted to do something romantic because you Beca Mitchell, deserve the world.'

'And you couldn't have done this at home because?' She climbed into the tent and I followed. We fell onto the pillows.

'Because I wanted to try something new and besides are you seriously complaining right now?'

'You're right. My mouth can definitely be put to better use.' She smirked and ran her fingers lightly down my arm. Her fingers laced between mine and drew me closer to kiss me. 'Mmm marshmallows. My favourite.' I tugged her over and deepened the kiss. Her leg swung to my sides as she straddled me. My hands ran along the length of her body, trailing along her thighs and up the arch her back. Her arms loped around my neck as her hands ran through my hair. God she was beautiful. I could never get enough of her. She started to undress me. The jacket went first. Then my shirts disappear and she tugged at my buttons of my jeans.

'You have far too much clothes on.' I mumbled against her lips. I made a move towards her jacket but she swiftly removed them first. I pulled away for a second to let the sight sink in.

'What?'

'You're just so beautiful.' She rewarded me with her award-winning smile. Our motions became less animalistic, less rushed. Our pants slipped of soon after that. My hands ran along the sides of her waist, kissing the dip between her breasts. Her hips moved against mine and her hands slowly made the move to unclasp my bra, making me gasp a little. I could feel her smirk. My shock clearly fuelled her enthusiasm. Her lips ran down my chest and took me between her lips. A moan escaped my lips as she played with me. My hands slipped behind the waistband of her underwear and I could feel how wet she was. This took her by surprised and jumped a little as her breath hitched. Her mouth fell right against my ear.

'I need you right now.' I ran my fingers against her. 'Please.' I needed no more instruction. She groaned against me as I could feel my two fingers moved inside her. I started to build rhythm, curling my fingers brushing against her g-spot every time. Beca started breathing heavily against my neck. A moan elicited from me as I felt her hand slid down my abs and move against my clit. Her hips moved faster in motion with me. I feel that she was close by the way she tightened against me. I whimpered against her touch as she pressed her fingers inside of me, matching my pace. Beca clenched against my fingers as she came unravelling first. I could feel her body vibrate as she rode out her orgasm. I was a close second as my walls crumbled against her. We held each other tightly until we caught our breath again.

'I love camping.' Beca spoke first.

'I thought you would.' I said as I caught her lips with mine. 'I love you Becs.'

'I love you too Chlo.' Her lips touched mine lightly and then pulled inched away slightly. 'Wait hold on. Is this why my pack was so heavy? You had all this in your bag?'

'Well I was trying to surprise you.'

'So the tiny person had to do all the grunt work.'

'I love you?' She shot me a glare and before she speak I kissed her.

* * *

 **So yes I do answer prompts. Send me some through PM's or if you want you can send me some through my Tumblr snowykendrick-relations (link in my bio)**


	5. Breakfast in Bed P2

**THIS IS Part 2 of the Breakfast in bed one shot. Enjoy the Fluffiness.**

* * *

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I rolled over to see a breakfast burrito on my bedside table. I reached for the note attached to the plate.

 _Just because I know that you will starve to death if I didn't feed you._

 _-CB_

A smile crept on my face when Fat Amy sat up from her bed.

'Oh cool burritos.' She reaches for it before I stop her.

'Actually um that's mine.'

'Oh sorry that's cool. What's that?' She nods to my note.

'Uh um …. It's uh nothing. Just Chloe reminding me to um, you know finish the set.'

'Uhuh…..' She looked at me suspiciously and went to the bathroom. My smile returned when I looked at the note again. God she was going to be the absolute death of me.

* * *

"Ok guys that's it for today. Great rehearsal. Chloe can I see you? I need to uh talk about the choreography.'

'Oh yeah sure.' She perked around to face me as the other Bellas left. Stacie grabbed Fat Amy aggressively and swatted at Cynthia Rose's arm.

'Are you guys ok?' I yelled towards them.

'Yeah cap. We're great.' Stacie called back before they left. I opened my mouth to speak but closed them again. I had a confused look on my face when I turned to Chloe. But once I saw the way she stared at me, the seductive expression she wore, any remaining thoughts left my mind.

'Hey Beale.' I smirked. I slowly made my way over running my fingers down her arm. She grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me closer.

'I missed this.' She kissed me.

'You saw me this morning.'

'But I missed kissing you.'

'It's been 4 for hours Chlo.' I grinned. She lifted me up and sat me on the piano.

'Four hours too long.' I met her lips with a smile on my face.

'That smile. You know it was ridiculously hard to keep my hands off you during rehearsals.'

'Oh I know because there may have been just a little bit extra physical instruction during practice.'

'I was trying to be subtle about it.'

'Real subtle.'

'You didn't exactly do too well with the subtly yourself.'

'Yeah… because… Because when you touch me I feel a spark.'

'Oh?' She smirked. Her right hand trailed up my thigh while the left made its way along the length of my neck and hooked my jaw, drawing me closer. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her. My legs wrapped tightly around her waist as I could feel her humming at the back of her throat, stifling a moan.

'I missed this too.' I pulled away slightly, a dazed expression spread across my face. I tried to catch her lips again but she angled off to the side, my lips touching her cheek. 'What?'

'Beca. It's been 2 weeks since the start of the semester. 2 week since you said we would tell them.' I huffed and my legs unlatched from their hold and fell to her sides.

'I know. I'm sorry. We will. I just don't know how to tell anybody about any of this. Like how do we tell the girls? They think I'm still with Jesse. And how do I tell my dad? He has literally only seen me to date guys. This is going to change everything.'

'Woah ok. Breathe. It's going to be all right. No one will see you differently. You are the beautifully talented Beca Mitchell who, yes does occasionally brood and sulk – yes you do – but you are no different to who you were before. Like does Jesse see you differently?'

'Well no because for some weird unexplainable reason he agreed to be my beard. Seriously who does that?'

'When people love you they will do anything for you.' She stroked the strands of hair from my face.

'I know. I'm just scared.' I whispered.

'Wow. Beca Mitchell scared. I never thought I'd see the day.'

'Shut up.' I glared at her.

'I'm sorry. I'm joking. Hey. Look at me. I can wait. I can wait until you're ready.'

'I don't want to keep us a secret Chloe.' She smiled and kissed me.

'I know.'

'I just don't know how to do it.'

'Well you're not going to have to do it alone.' I looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

'God I love you so much.' I drew her closer and kissed her. It took her by surprise but she quickly recovered and returned the kiss. My fingers ran through her hair as hers slid underneath the thin fabric of my shirt across the length of my back. We jerked apart when the theatre door flew open. All the Bellas fell to the ground groaning in pain.

'What the hell is going on here?' I cried out.

'Uh nothing.' Stacie announced as innocently as she could. We just stared at them in silence. Knowing that she wasn't at all convincing she confessed. 'Uh… we were listening to you guys.'

'Why?'

'Well um we had a bet.' Cynthia Rose continued on from Stacie.

'About what?'

'About whether you guys were bumping uglies.' Fat Amy concluded.

'Why would think that?' They exchanged knowing glances between each other and looked at us. It took an extra second to realise the compromising position both Chloe and I were in. I sat on the piano with my legs locked around her waist, one hand fastened around her neck with the other slipped under the edges of her shirt. Whereas Chloe other hand, stood between my legs, one hand placed on my ass and the other on my knee. 'Wait so you guys knew?'

'Well yeah we had our suspicions. Like the way you guys would look each other or the little grazes.' Stacie pointed out.

'Really?' I stared at her unsatisfied with the answer.

'And hunter knew. Hunter always knows.' I huffed and hopped down from the piano.

'And you guys are alright with it?'

 _'You don't exactly with the award for subtly.' Fat Amy said._

 _'It was kind of inevitable.' Stacie added,_

'Out of curiousity how much was the bet?' Chloe chimed.

'I had you at 10 bucks that "choreography" was code for making out." Said Stacie holding out her hand as the other Bellas handed her money.

'Seriously?' I spoke but Chloe laced her fingers between mine.

'Just go with it.' She kissed my cheek and the other girl started acting out excitedly.

'Ok nerds. Chill.' I couldn't help but blush.


	6. Secret Blogging

**Inspired by TCA especially with #Bechloeisreal**

* * *

 _Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz_

"Oh my god why is this happening?!' I groaned as I rolled over to check my phone. It was 6.30 am and I was getting endless twitter notifications. I opened them and the messages read as followed:

 _"ARE YOU BECA MITCHELL bmitch"_

 _"Are you the Beca from bhloe bmitch"_

 _"ARE you are Chloe dating? bmitch"_

 _" bmitch You and chloe are the cutest!"_

 _"God bmitch YES YOU GUYS ARE KILLING ME"_

 _"You guys are #relationshipgoals bmitch"_

 _"#GalPals bmitch"_

 _"#Bhloe bmitch"_

 _"Are you the Beca from Beca+Chloe=Bhloe? bmitch"_

'What the actual hell?!' I said out loud. Chloe started moving beside me.

'Mmmm what is it?' She mumbled tiredly.

'I have weirdos tweeting at me about Blo-wie?'

'What?' I handed her my phone.

'That's weird. And oddly sexual. I would have went with Bechloe to be honest.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Well apparently "Bhloe" is our ship name.'

'What the hell is that?'

'A ship is a relationship pairing people want together. Be that romantically or platonically.'

'How do these weirdos know about us?'

'I don't know. Google it.' Chloe sat up and wrapped her arms around her as I grabbed my laptop. When I sat up properly and opened it she rested her chin on my shoulder. I typed "Beca+Chloe= Bhloe" into the search bar. A decision I regretted dearly. There were over 200,000 search results. All of them mostly coming from the website which I stupidly clicked on.

'It's a blog. About us.' Chloe spoke softly, surprised.

'WITH THE TITLE PAGE BHLOE IS REAL!' I was getting really worked up. 'There are pictures of us! EVERYWHERE!' I said scrolling through the blog. There were endless pictures of Me and Chloe. We were holding hands or kissing or hugging or even just of us in the same vicinity of each other.

'This one's really cute.' Chloe pointed at a picture of us. I was looking at our fingers interlocking with each other, blushing and she was staring at me with one the sweetest smiles. In the fine print on the bottom it read "Posted by Patcie"

'Who the hell is Patcie?'

'I don't know. Oh look there's more than just photos.' She pointed at an audio post.

 _ **They are so in love. Today was the first day that Chloe told Beca that she loved her. Obviously we were subtle and all so they didn't know we were listening through the door. They were arguing as couples do.** [audio clip]_

 _Chloe: I don't understand why are you acting like this?_

 _Beca: Because that is not exactly the way you greet the pizza delivery guy_

 _Chloe: I don't know what you are talking about? I paid him._

 _Beca: In your underwear!_

 _Chloe: I'm very comfortable with all this. You know that. Just because he could see doesn't mean he would ever get the chance to touch because I'm with you._

 _Beca: Why exactly are you with me? *pause* You are this amazing specimen of a human being. You walk around half naked for godsake because you are confident about yourself. You are crazy talent and drop dead beautiful. And yet for some reason you still believe in me. You've always believed in me._

 _Chloe: Because I love you._

 _*WWOOOPP THERE IT IS* A familiar voice whispered._

 _Beca: Wait… What?_

 _Chloe: I'm in love with you. You're Beca f**ing Mitchell. You are unbelievably stubborn and ridiculously childish_

 _Beca: Um is this you trying to convince me that you love me?_

 _Chloe: Shut up. But Beca Mitchell, but you are also incredibly talented and creative and beautiful and smart and adorable. You changed my entire life because for some reason someone as perfect as you exists. You are my heart and I love you. SO much._

 _Beca: I. I love you too._

 _*kissing noises* *giggling*_

 _Chloe: And if it makes you feel better I promise that no one will ever see me in my underwear but you._

 _Beca: That does help._

 _*more kissing noises*_

'I remember that.' Chloe smiled, kissing the side on my neck.

'Yeah so do I.' I turned and kissed her. 'But WHO is doing this?!'

'There's a video.' She pointed at the screen. I followed her finger and clicked on the video.

 _'Oh hey aca bitches we are about to witness a rare moment between Bhloe'_ Fat Amy's face showed on the screen. She was shuffling the camera over to someone else. The camera landed on Stacie.

' _Yes! My ship. And it's BECHLOE'_

 _'Everyone loves a good Bloe'_

 _'Shut up it's happening.'_ The camera turned towards us. We were slow dancing to no music. Chloe spun me and around and dipped me. It was a rare moment of me laughing caught on film. When she pulled me up, I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her.

 _'YEESS!'_

'Patcie. Patricia and Stacie. I'm going to kill them!' I closed my laptop and put it on my desk before I threw the sheets off of me and grabbed my jacket.

'Beca!' Chloe called after me as I stormed downstairs. I found Fat Amy and Stacie in the living room, passed out on the couches.

'WHAT THE LITERAL HELL IS THIS GUYS?!' I yelled holding up my phone with the blog on the screen. It startled them so much that they fell to the ground.

'Huh?! What is happening? Did they find me?' Fat Amy started rambling.

'Who? What? No not what I'm talking about. This is what I'm talking about.'

'Oh. How did you-'

'I apparently have twitter stalkers.'

'Oh. Amy I told you that we shouldn't have linked our twitters to the blog.' Stacie muttered.

'Shh. Yeah…. Um…'

'But seriously though you guys are pretty adorable.' Stacie mentioned.

'This is an invasion of our privacy!' I yelled. I was forming a whole speech but my attention was drawn to Chloe as she ran down the stairs.

'No murder Beca!'

'Why NOT?' She came up behind me and looped herself around me.

'Because I honestly think it's kind of cute.'

'WHAT?!'

'Yeah. What other couple actually as a record of their relationship? Like other people have vlog sure but we get our moments unfiltered and captured while they are happening. It's nice to be able to look back on us. On how cute you are.' She smiled and kissed me cheek. After a long minute I let out a sigh.

'Fine. Ok. You guys can keep the blog. ON some ground rules.' They nodded. '1. You guys are never ever allowed to ever film us doing anything more than kissing.'

'Obvs we aren't pervs.' Fat Amy said. 'Well I'm not.'

'Hey! Yes I like sex but I prefer to participate.' Stacie defended.

'2. You guys are going to have to let us see what you post and lastly number 3. You are going to change the name. It's going to be Bechloe. Bhloe sounds like a terrible porn website and I would like to avoid the creeps as much as possible.'

'Damn it.' Amy said.

'Yes!' Stacie spoke at the same time.

'Now I'm going to bed.' I slowly went back up stairs and Chloe followed.

'Bechloe huh?' Chloe smirked.

'Shut up.'

'Never.' She pulled me closer and kissed me.


	7. Coming Home

**Bechloe One-shot because I haven't written one in a while.**

* * *

If there was one thing that Beca hated most about being a Music Producer. It was the travelling. It wasn't that she hated seeing the world. She loved being able to see the insides of recording studios, all fitted with advanced soundboards, it was something that she lived for. The sights were nice too but honestly they never interested Beca. This was because of Chloe. Beca hated being away from Chloe. It takes her an extremely long time to feel comfortable being in a relationship with another person, but with Chloe it was instant. It scared her how quickly Chloe became home to her and now she wouldn't go a second without missing her, though she would rarely ever admit it. It would ruin her brooding image. Despite talking every spare second of everyday and Skyping each other before going to bed, regardless of the time zones, it wasn't enough to hold Beca over. It had been 1 month, 3 days and 8 hours since the last time she saw Chloe but… not that she's counting.

* * *

'Hey Chlo.' Beca was lying in her hotel bed, her eyes transfixed on the beautiful redhead on the screen of her phone. Beca was getting ready for bed just as Chloe was waking up. Maybe it was something about the way the strands of hair fell over Chloe's face or how her eyes were squinty from the brightness of her screen but it made Beca's heart stir. God she was so hopelessly in love with this girl.

'Hey Bec. I miss you.' Her voice was croaky, still trying to wake up.

'Only 18 hours and 50-3 minutes left until I'm coming home to you.'

'You know for someone that insists that you don't miss me, you sure have a funny way of showing it.' She laughed.

'Shut it Beale.'

'Never. Besides if I did how would I ever whisper dirty things in your ear?'

'Oh Miss Beale are you trying to seduce me?'

'Maybe.' She smirked. 'Besides I miss feeling you against me.' Her voice lowered.

'Geezus are you trying to kill me?'

'I just wish I could feel you hands against my stomach, trailing down and-' Chloe's phone started to make beeping noises. 'Hold on Becs Aubrey is calling me.' She hung up. That girl was going to be the absolute death of Beca especially now she couldn't stop thinking about Chloe's wandering hands. After a few moments Chloe called back.

'You can't leave a girl all hot and bothered like that. It's cruel.' Beca spoke.

'I'm sorry baby. Aubrey is having some meltdown so I have to go.'

'Is everything ok?'

'I think she will be but I have to go.'

'But-'

'I'm sorry. You better make it back to me safely Becs. I love you.'

'You too.' She huffed and fell back onto her pillow when Chloe hung up.

* * *

Today was the day. Beca was going home. To say the least Beca was not a fan of the tedious motions of air travel. First she had to wake up at an obscenely early time just to be 2 hours early for a stupid 9-hour flight home. Then waiting in the customs line behind the abundance of people was annoying especially with the amount of bags suburban parents insist on packing for a family with 2 children. Let's just say that Beca was not at all amused. Beca's patience was constantly tested by the inner working of airports and her restless nature did not help. But soon enough she was seated on the plane and using her headphones to drown out the noise of everyone else.

She was finally home. Beca was waiting nervously in front of their apartment door. God why was she like this? How did Chloe have the power to render Beca into an excitable child on Christmas morning waiting anxiously to open the presents under the Christmas tree? She knocked on the door and stood there pulling at her clothes as Chloe headed towards the front door. She swung it open and she just stood there with her mouth gaped open.

'Oh my god you're home. Baby.' She looped her arms around Beca's neck and took her in. Beca missed this. Missed the way Chloe smelt. Missed the way she felt and missed the way that she fitted nicely under the nook of Chloe's neck. When she finally pulled away to look at Chloe, a tear running down her cheek.

'Oh my god Chlo. Are you crying?'

'Shut up I missed you ok?' She sniffed.

'I missed you too you nerd.'

'Oh no are you going to melt now you've confessed your true feelings?' Chloe smirked.

'Shut it Beale. I'm the sarcastic one.'

'You're rubbing off on me.'

'Oh am I?' Beca ran her fingers along Chloe's outer thigh.'

'Just shut up and kiss me.' Beca happy obliged and pressed her lips against Chloe's. She was helpless against the whims of her red headed girlfriend. Her arms ran along Chloe's waistline and up the lines of her back as Chloe's fingers sunk into Beca's hair. A moan hummed at the back of Chloe's throat. Beca inched back a little.

'You know. I haven't even made it inside the door Chlo.'

'Hmm yeah you're right.' She detangled from Beca and grabbed her bag from behind the smaller girl and pulled it inside. Beca took off her coat and hung it on the wall. Beca was hoping to find her girlfriend behind her when she turned around but Chloe was nowhere to be seen.

'Chloe?'

'In the kitchen.' Beca followed the sound of her girlfriend's voice. She stood at the doorway of the kitchen to find the redhead rattling around.

'Whatcha doing?'

'You must be hungry. Why didn't you tell me when you got an earlier flight? I wanted to pick you up at the airport and hold a sign up and everything.'

'With my name on display?'

'Or maybe "My sexy girl in the flannel".' Coincidentally Beca was wearing her favourite red flannel shirt.

'Because that isn't embarrassing at all.'

'Did you eat?'

'I ate on the plane.'

'That's not food. Let me make you a sandwich.' Beca walked closer and caught Chloe's arms.

'You don't need to worry about me Chlo. I just missed you.'

'I'm never going to stop worrying you know.'

'Yeah I know you dork. Besides there is something else I would rather eat.' Beca smirked and kissed Chloe lightly.

'Oh Beca Mitchell.' She laughed and lifted Beca onto the kitchen counter. 'Not before I'm finished with you.' She whispered in the smaller girls ear before pressing her lips against Beca's.


End file.
